Just the Girl
by Grimm Lullaby
Summary: HitsugayaXOC. Read the title. I don't own Bleach just my OC Kuchiki Yumi. Hitsugaya OOCish a bit. I meant to put that. He supposed to be a little OOC in this.


_**Just the girl**_

Toshiro's POV

"Yumi get back here you baka teme!", I shouted as I shunpo'd after Yumi as she shunpo'd out my office. "No way bastard!", Yumi snickered as she vanished. I sighed in annoyance as I walked back to my destroyed office. I closed my eyes as I sat down.

It was in a complete mess since the fact Yumi destroyed it in five minutes flat. Her usual cruel pranks were normal since the second she stepped foot in this division. Matsumoto found it entertaining and was always her accompliace when Yumi needed one. She single-handly destroyed my office on purpose.

**_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_**

One of her pranks involved pushing me into a clearing by her endless flirting to throw me off guard at the academy. I used to tell her about my dreams in the academy and she laughed as few of the dreams sounded pointless as we always laid under a sakura tree. As usual I drifted off to sleep to hear her laughter echo through my head. And strangely as the years pass by I began to become attracted to her.

**_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

Yumi words were said in different forms. Sometimes bittersweet, kind, loving,angry, sad, and any emotion you could think of. It makes me swoon everytime to hear her voice and see her face. I can't bring myself away from her and I have to restrain myself not to do anything desireful. I don't want anyone else. No Hinamori, Kurosaki's sister,Karin, or Matsumoto(Heaven forbid that). Yumi intrigues me in many ways that make it a mystery. She is too much for me to handle that I just want to leave her alone. But I can't stay away from her. She's the girl I want.

**_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her  
_**

Yumi would always tell Hinamori my secrets after three minutes after I'd tell her. She has an attitude that scares even Zaraki-taicho. As the taicho of the 5th division and has the fiercest attitude of all the taichos. She ignores me for fun and the more she does I the more I adore her and her every being. I can't do anything ,but do everything for her.

**_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

**_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_**

I call her on her soul pager and she doesn't pick up the phone. I can't give up on her because it's like I can remember every word she said ringing in my head.I'm not giving up on the love I have for her.

**_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_**

She knows what to say and my whole day is ruined. It pisses me off ,but somehow I can't stay mad at her.

**_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

I opened my eyes as I felt a slight pressure on my lips. I slowly closed my eyes as I smelled Yumi's familair scent of vanilla and watermelon. The kiss was innocent ,but got more passionate every parted away as she smirked. "Found this Shiro-Shiro",she said as she held a letter, the letter I recognized as the one with my feelings for Yumi in it. I blushed pink as I turned away. "Now you think you should know by now that if I wreck your office that I was gonna snoop around", she said as her smirk grew wider.

"I found what I was looking for anyway", she added.

"I did too"

"What was that?", she said as she sat on the desk. I stood up and put my knee on the desk as I grabbed the back of her neck. "Shut up and kiss me Yumi-chan", I muttered as I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled apart. "Aishiteru", we muttered as we both leaned in. "Aww so kawaii!", Matsumoto and Hinamori squealed as we pulled apart.

Yumi glared as she shot the middle finger. "Keep it clean you two!", they scolded. I pulled Yumi closer and smirked, "We will. At least here we will" Yumi smiled as she snuggled closer to me. "I found just the girl I've been looking for", I muttered into her soft black and white hair. Hinamori's and Matsumoto's faces of shock disappear as they watched us. They walked out as Yumi drifted to sleep in my arms as I sat in my chair. "I finally got her at last', I said as I fell asleep as well, forgetting the fact my office was a mess.

**_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My first story after months of planing. Be nice and review this is the first of my stories and my oneshots. My actual story to this will be out as soon I as I can get it ready. This is like a filler episode like thingy. -Mistress Yumi-


End file.
